


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by kittenCorrosion



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I hate angst, I'm Sorry, but i did it because this song has been on repeat for three days and it just came so easily, i wrote angst, it hurts me so much to hurt my precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenCorrosion/pseuds/kittenCorrosion
Summary: It's not the first night he's sat out on the roof in the cold, replaying that week in his mind, but it's the first time his Com has picked up anything and somehow it makes him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm seriously so sorry if this hurts you, it hurt to write, i won't even lie. but i love this song, specifically the version by mama cass. if you start playing it when the lyrics appear it kinda sets the tone.

The shingles beneath him were cold, colder than the December wind that ruffled his inky black hair. With a shivery sigh, Mike pulled the down comforter tighter around himself, tucking his feet further into the warmth. His chin rested on his knees, arms wrapped around his legs, the comforter pulled up to his neck, making him look more like a burrito than a kid sitting on a roof. Not that it mattered, it wasn’t like anyone was around that late at night to see him. He glanced back through the window that led to his room, thinking about trying to go to sleep, but sighed again, knowing it wasn’t likely to happen.

He hadn’t slept much the past few weeks. If he did it was usually during the day, catnaps on the couch before dinner or during lectures in class, the background noise of school or family helping to keep him from falling into the dark dreams that had been plaguing him. His mother had noticed the shadows that had started to stretch beneath his eyes, but said nothing, knowing she couldn’t do anything but hold him when he cried. Sometimes he even felt his friends staring at him, wanting to say something to comfort him, but not knowing what. It just made him even more tired.

So here he was again, sitting on the roof of his house, listening to the static on his SuperCom, watching the stars shimmer in the velvet night above him. It was almost Christmas break, and the nights often dropped below freezing, but he couldn’t let it bother him, always bringing a blanket out. He figured she had to be out there somewhere, probably cold and alone, so there was no reason why he shouldn’t be too.

His heart ached. Even the most casual thought about _her_ did that, made his heart clench and his stomach shiver and even though it had almost been a month he still couldn’t keep it from happening. He didn’t want to think, because if he did it was about her. Wondering where she was, if she was hurt, if she was afraid, if she was thinking about him too. He wanted to just forget but at the same time he would rather die than wipe the memory of her smile from his mind. It was a delicate balance, trying to remember her but not hurt, and it was almost impossible, so for the most part he let his mind get distracted by homework and campaigning and making dinner and watching movies and whatever else he filled up his time with. But then night would fall and he’d find himself remembering and so he would sit somewhere quiet and let it hurt.

The SuperCom next to him buzzed a bit, picking up a stray signal and losing it again, the static blurring. It was almost always next to him, turned on, quietly hissing it’s sweet nothings, and though he wouldn’t admit it, he knew it was because there was small part of him that hoped that one day he would hear her voice whisper his name through the static and he would finally know that she was out there, that she was safe.

Reaching over, he grabbed it and fiddled with the dial, seeing if he could pick up anything on any of the other channels. It popped and hissed and then he heard a soft guitar playing a melody he’d hear before. He paused, listening.

 

_Stars shining bright above you;_

_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'._

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree._

_Dream a little dream of me._

 

He set the Com down gently, letting the voice croon it’s ballad into the cold silence. Glancing up at the stars he let it happen, he let the memories wash over him, of her, of _El_. Of the fear in her eyes when they found her in the rain, the way she’d said his name for the first time, her laugh as she rocked in the La-Z-Boy, the smile that quirked her lips when he’d told her she was pretty. The times she’d grabbed his wrist, or put her arms around his waist as he peddled or snuggled her head into his shoulder. Every moment they’d shared in that short week a painfully precious memory.

 

_Say nighty-night and kiss me;_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me._

_While I'm alone, blue as can be,_

_Dream a little dream of me._

 

The tears had started, he felt them freezing to his cheeks and he sniffled, wishing he could just reverse time and go back and keep her from walking across that classroom, keep her from vanishing before his eyes. More than anything, the image of her face when she’d whispered good bye, eyes full of regret and sadness and something else he couldn’t name, was burned into his memory, haunting him. He tried to remember instead her face after he’d kissed her, eyes wide, mouth quirking into a smile, the air between them warm and full of promise. Before the headlights had flashed across the window, before the bad men and the monster had come and ruined everything. He had to remember that moment, that breath of peace where everything was perfect, it kept him sane.

 

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear -_

_Still craving your kiss._

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,_

_Just saying this…_

 

Wiping his nose with the edge of the comforter he meditated on that moment for a bit longer before letting it fade back with rest of his memories. He glanced back up at the stars, watching them twinkle and spark in the inky darkness, and wondered if there were stars wherever she was now.

“I-I hope you’re safe,” he whispered into the chilly air.

Sometimes he would talk to her, telling her all the things he didn’t get to say, soft prayers that she was okay, reassurances that he would find her, that he would keep his impossible promises. He wasn’t sure why he did it, there was no plausible way for her to hear him, but in some way he hoped that maybe his words could pass through the dimensions and comfort her.

“I miss you, El.”

The song was ending, the piano and voice fading quietly into the night. Just as the last note finished the Com sputtered and quieted, the signal lost. He picked it up and scowled, adjusting the antenna, unsure of why it had quit working. With a sigh he fiddled with the dial again, picking up the familiar white noise, unable to find anything else. He glanced at the sky again, noticing how the horizon was beginning to lighten. Morning was coming, which meant soon enough his house be awake. He supposed he should at least try and pretend to sleep.

Shuffling and scooting over to his window he opened it and crawled back inside, pausing and looking over his shoulder, down at the frost-covered lawn. With a shiver he turned and headed for his bed, shutting the window behind him.

 

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you -_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you._

_But in your dreams, whatever they be,_

_Dream a little dream of me._

 

Far away but near, in the Upside Down, El stood in front of the house, looking up at the roof. Reaching up to wipe the blood off her lip, she smudged her cheeks with her filthy sleeves, staining the fresh tears with dirt. She was too weak to use her powers often, and when she did it was little things, like crossing a radio signal or blinking a lightbulb. But this... it had been worth it. Turning, she staggered away, stepping over slime strings and slugs, but then paused to look over her shoulder one more time, face wistful, eyes full of longing.

 

“'Night, Mike.”


End file.
